Me Congelo
by Denisetkm
Summary: Dicen que un cuerpo caliente podía calmar el frío y eso era lo único que quería Sakura Haruno, solo un cuerpo ardiente y Sasuke Uchiha lo tenia, este quería lo mismo que ella, pero de otra forma, aunque... la friccion era una buena forma de calentarse...


**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me Congelo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son de mi adorado Kishimoto-sama, pero la historia vino de mi sucia cabeza. ^^

**Titulo:** Me Congelo

**Resumen:** Dicen que un cuerpo caliente podía calmar el frio y era eso lo único que quería Sakura Haruno, solo un cuerpo caliente y Sasuke Uchiha tenia un cuerpo caliente y el quería lo mismo que ella, pero de otra forma. La fricción es buena para calentar a cualquiera.

**Rating:** M

Bueh, este es mi regalo de cumple para mi otra hija querida, Suzy (Susanna Paola Covis Bracho)…

Pasen por mis otras historias, también estoy en Fanfiction: Denisetkm92

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Soltó un suspiro. Todo estaba genial, muy genial, era maravillo y nótese el sarcasmo. Su suerte no podía estar peor. Hacia frio y ella ese día se había puesto su uniforme de verano porque había pensado que no iba a hacer tanto frió, se había equivocado y ahora ella estaba encerrada con un imbécil en el cuarto de utensilios del instituto. La habitación por si era fría y ahora con el invierno todavía era más fría.

Sakura gruño y miro al imbécil culpable de su mala suerte. Este estaba sentado en una colchoneta tarareando una canción tranquilamente, sin hacer nada para sacarlos de allí. Sakura lo maldijo, ¿acaso él estaba esperando que alguien decidiese pasar por allí? Ya era muy tarde, seguro que todos los estudiantes se habían ido y quizás solo quedaban los que estaban en sus actividades de club, y no creía que alguno fuera al cuarto de utensilios.

Se rio y él la miró con la cejas arqueadas.

Era su culpa que estuviesen allí encerrados, todo por su noviecita. Todo había comenzado cuando ella había estado en el cuarto entregando unos mapas que habían usado en su clase de historia, cuando escuchó al imbécil y su noviecita en el cuarto peleándose. Ella no había querido quedarse allí escuchando pero no quería interrumpir a la pareja, así que se quedó escondida mientras escuchaba. Lo siguiente que había escuchado era como algo pesado caía al suelo y luego la puerta se cerraba con fuerza.

Temió lo peor, así que había salido de su escondite para fijarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada y que el imbécil estaba tirando en el suelo de espaldas. Había pensado que quizás la puerta solo estaba junta, pero cuando se acercó para comprobar, se percató de que estaba cerrada. La estúpida de su noviecita los había encerrado allí.

—¡Maldición!—grito Sakura mientras le daba una patada a la puerta cerrada por enésima vez. Tenía frió y quería irse a casa.

Le echo una mirada a la puerta y suspiro, desistiendo y volvió hacia donde había estado sentada hace ya un rato, en otra colchoneta tirada en el cuarto de utensilios. Volvió a mirar al imbécil, aquel imbécil era Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

—¡Hey tú!—lo llamó, Sasuke dejó de tararear y fijo la mirada en ella—¿no tendrás un teléfono móvil en tus bolsillos?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No puedes negar tener el pelo de chicle, ¿crees que si tuviese un teléfono estaríamos aquí?—dijo él y Sakura le dio la razón, aunque quiso objetar por lo de pelo de chicle, no era su culpa haber nacido con el cabello rosa.

—Hmp… Es tu culpa que estemos aquí—dijo ella cruzando las piernas.

—Créeme, no pensé que estabas aquí escuchando a escondidas.

—Yo solo había venido a traer algo, cuando los escuche hablando. No quería interrumpir y además, tú conoces a tu noviecita. Hace un drama por todo—le dijo Sakura—Eres un tonto…

Él soltó un gruñido y se levantó de donde había estado todo este tiempo, caminó hacia ella y se detuvo en frente. La miró desde arriba con aquellos ojos negros fijos en ella.

—Estoy harto de ti—le dijo y Sakura soltó una carcajada, el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Créeme yo también.

—No sé qué mierda te he hecho para que seas tan hostil conmigo…—le dijo Sasuke.

—No me agradas—le dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada lejos de la de Sasuke.

—Eres amiga de mi hermana pequeña, tenemos lazos, también le agrado a tu hermano.

—Créeme Hinata a veces se arrepiente de ser tu hermana.

—Eso me ha dolido.

—Además, mi hermano es un imbécil, y es de tu misma calaña por eso se agradan mutuamente—dijo y aquello era verdad, su hermano y Sasuke eran dos mujeriegos que vivían la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con chicas sin importarle un comino los sentimientos de estas. No podía odiar a su hermano, pero si podía odiar a Sasuke.

—Sí que lo amas mucho.

—Yo tengo mi manera de quererlo…

Él no dijo nada solo se sentó en la misma colchoneta donde ella estaba sentada. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso cuando se sentó y al sentarse tan cerca de Sakura, está casi rueda hacia él. Sakura le dio una mala mirada y comenzó a frotarse los brazos. Miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran ya las seis y media.

Ella suspiró y fijó la mirada en la única ventana que había. Si la malvada no estaría tan alta pudiesen salir por ahí. Esa ventanita solo servía para dejarlos respirar pero también por allí entraba el frio viento. Sakura volvió a frotarse los brazos como venía haciendo desde hace rato, intentando calentarse a sí misma. Mientras se frotaba así misma para entrar en calor, una idea pasó por su cabeza así como el flash de una cámara digital de tan rápida y descabellada, para ella, que era.

Sakura miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, ahora estaba silbando alguna melodía que le recordó a Mario Bros, Se mordió el labio inferior, era su orgullo o entrar en calor.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó volviéndose hacia él.

—Umm…

—Emm… Estaba pensando en que podríamos…—murmuró, dios era vergonzoso decir aquello—En que podríamos acercarnos y abrazarnos…

Él pareció interesado porque en su rostro se asomó un deje de sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—Abrazarnos para darnos calor mutuamente. Solo hasta que alguien venga, si es que alguien viene…—murmuró ella quedadamente, estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque odiase a Sasuke no podía evitar estar nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con chicos al menos que fuera Sai.

Él volvió el rostro hacia ella, en su cara, la sonrisa que había asomado ahora estaba de oreja a oreja, maldición, decir aquello lo había hecho feliz. Suspiro, solo era abrazarse para entrar en calor, no era tan malo.

—Ven aquí…—dijo él abriendo sus brazos.

Sakura entornó los ojos, ella y sus ideas. Se movió hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo. Él soltó un bufido.

—Cuando dijiste abrazarnos, no pensé que sería que te pegases a mí. Quiero que me abraces…—dijo Sasuke levantándose y parándose frente a ella.

—Solo es un abrazo…—le dijo Sakura, no entendía porque insistía en que se abrazaran como no era debido.

—Ven aquí, preciosa…

—No me llames así.

—¿No eres preciosa?—pregunto Sasuke arqueando las cejas, como burlándose de ella.

—No soy uno de tus ligues, así que quita el apelativo por favor—le espetó Sakura. Le molestaba que le dijeran esa clase de apodos.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y abrió sus brazos, otra vez, indicándole que se levantara y lo abrazara. Sakura soltó un bufido y se levantó, yendo a sus brazos. Los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon, pegándola a su cuerpo masculino. El chico estaba tan cálido y ella tan helada. Sasuke estaba exudando calor por todas partes de su cuerpo, incluso por allí.

Sakura dio un respingo y sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta de cómo estaba Sasuke. ¿En verdad estaba…? Levantó la mirada hacia él, Sasuke tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres un pervertido…

—No sabes lo mucho que lo soy—murmuró él para apretar sus brazos alrededor suyo, Sakura sintió como sus pechos se aplastaban con el pecho de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo puedes estar así?

Él soltó una carcajada y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy así?

Ella parpadeo confusa y luego entendió lo que le había dicho. No podía estar así solo por abrazarla, ni que fuese un chico sin experiencia alguna que se excitaba con tan solo abrazar a una chica. Sin previo aviso, Sasuke la levantó del suelo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, para darse la vuelta y sentarse en la colchoneta con ella encima. Sakura estaba a horcadas sobre él y podía sentir lo muy feliz que estaba.

—¡Dios…!—exclamó Sakura intentando separarse de él, pero el imbécil la tenía demasiado apretada, casi ni podía respirar bien—¡Eres un perverso! ¡Suéltame!

—Eres una niña deseable…—le dijo Sasuke abrazándola más fuerte, Sakura ni podía respirar, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo él?

—No soy una niña y ni que tu fueses tan viejo, solo me llevas dos años—le dijo Sakura, odiaba que le dijeran niña, tenía 16 años, ya era una señorita.

Sasuke se rio.

—Eres virgen, ¿no?—dijo en tono de pregunta Sasuke, Sakura se ruborizo, eso a él no tenía que importarle—Sé que lo eres, ni siquiera sé para qué pregunte. De todos modos, eres virgen así que eso te convierte en una niña.

—O sea que si una mujer tiene 40 años y es virgen, sigue siendo una niña.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Quizás, solo que sería una niña madura.

Sakura arqueo las cejas, vaya, en verdad Sasuke era un tonto.

—No estoy de humor Sasuke, tengo frio, hambre y tú no haces nada para sacarnos de aquí, te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa.

El tipo se encogió de hombros y Sakura se frotó los brazos, aunque su cuerpo estaba pegado de Sasuke, aún tenía un poco de frio. Sasuke la miro a la cara.

—¿Qué?—graznó Sakura.

—Estaba pensando que si tanto tienes frio…

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Acaso iba a salir con otra idea mejor que la suya? Naa, Sasuke no era tan inteligente, o eso creía ella.

—¿Qué? ¡Habla de una vez!

—Si tanto tienes frio y mi cuerpo no es suficiente para que entres en calor… Quizás… —sonrió y se encogió de hombros—Conozco una forma mejor en la que podemos entrar en calor enseguida.

Sakura lo miro. ¿Calor? ¿Una Forma? Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Ella quería, no, necesitaba entrar en calor, se corrigió.

—Habla…

Sasuke sonrió otra vez.

—Podemos tener sexo…—dijo Sasuke tan natural.

Escuchó como el automóvil de su mente derrapaba sobre el asfalto al dar este un frenazo de golpe. Sakura lo miró perpleja. En verdad que Sasuke no tenía mucho cerebro, ¿tener sexo con él? Soltó una risotada y le palmeo una mejilla. Sasuke debía de estar loco.

—Es una buena idea…

—¡Estás loco!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sé porque lo dices… Es porque eres virgen, ¿no?

—Sí, no perderé mi virginidad con un mujeriego como tú.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera una escoria, algo asqueroso, una aberración del universo y si soy mujeriego es porque las chicas con la que he estado no han podido retenerme porque son demasiado estúpidas para ello.

—Te crees la gran cosa—le dijo Sakura sin creerse lo narcisista y creído que era Sasuke, en verdad Sasuke y Hinata habían venido de los mismo padres, ahora creía la teoría de Hinata, o Sasuke era adoptado o era ella, aunque los padres de ellos dos no eran de esa forma, según recordaba.

—No, pero se de lo que soy capaz—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja" y moviendo las cejas.

—¡No lo hare!—le dijo ella, refiriéndose a lo que él quería llegar.

—Yo solamente buscaba posibilidades.

—No podemos hacerlo y punto.

—¿Y eso porque?

Sakura soltó un bufido, sí que era insistente, acaso no entendía un no o acaso había que glosarle el "no" para que entendiera.

—Te daré mis razones…—le dijo y se aclaró la garganta mientras levantaba una mano delante de Sasuke, él arqueo las cejas, Sakura levantó el dedo índice—Primero, soy virgen—otro dedo—Segundo, no me agradas para nada—Sakura levantó un tercer dedo—Ummm… Tiene que haber una tercera razón…

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Ah sí… Tercero, no tienes protección y créeme que no me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo, saldría estúpido.

Sasuke se rio.

—Cuarto…—murmuró Sakura levantando el meñique—No quiero perder mi virginidad contigo, te lo dije, no con un hombre que se acuesta con medio instituto.

—Sabes en verdad me estas ofendiendo.

—¿Debe de importarme? Debes de tener alguna enfermedad venérea o algo, hasta creo que Sai también debe de tenerla.

—Sigue insultándome, provócame más, que te tirare al piso y te violare. Mira que no estás en posición de decirme nada…—le dijo Sasuke recordándole donde y como estaba sentada.

Sakura se miró, Sasuke tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, había sido una estúpida al enfadarlo, él podría hacer lo que decía y nadie los vería. Tragó nerviosa.

—S-si lo haces mi hermano te mataría—dijo ella, se había olvidado que estaba en desventaja.

—Le diría que fue porque me hiciste enfadar.

—¿Crees que te creería a ti?

—Sabe la pequeña arpía que tiene como hermana.

—Eres imposible.

—No más que tú.

Sakura no le devolvió el golpe más bien empezó a moverse sobre él para que la soltara, le importaba un comino que muriese de frio, no iba a seguir un minuto más abrazada a aquel imbécil. Escuchó como Sasuke gemía y se giró a mirarlo, él tenía los labios apretados.

—¿Qué ahora?

—Si te sigues moviendo me excitaras más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar así?

—Otra vez la misma pregunta…—dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba más sobre la colchoneta, Sakura se vio aún más pegada de él—Sabes no pesas casi nada.

—Pensé que pesaba al menos un poco.

—Estás muy delgada. ¿Comes lo suficiente?

—¿Te preocupas por mi ahora?

—Sí, no me gusta ver chicas tan delgadas, se matan a sí mismas solo para estar hermosas.

—Mi complexión física siempre ha sido así, no importa lo mucho que coma.

—Umm… Ya veo…

—Estúpido—murmuró Sakura y se movió sobre él, aun sentía aquella cosa feliz presionarla—¿Podrías hacer que eso se baje?

—Difícil… Tengo mucho que no le doy atención es por eso que quiere atención en este momento.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno… Me he estado dando un tiempo para mí, aunque eso no importa, porque las chicas siguen rondando alrededor de mí.

—¿Y porque te estás dando ese tiempo para ti?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No se… Creo que me estoy hartando.

—Siento todo lo que dije, aunque creo que deberías amarrarte bien los pantalones.

—Solo son rumores, no me he acostado con medio instituto, quizás con algunas, solo comparto besos de vez en cuando.

—¿A cuántas besaste hoy?

—No he besado a ninguna hoy… al menos que tú quieras que te bese.

Sakura se rio.

—Ahora quieres besarme…

—Paso a paso, ¿no?—dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de Sakura, comenzando a jugar con él.

Sakura le sonrío. Era extraño, ya no sentía vergüenza de estar sobre las piernas de un chico como Sasuke, ahora que lo veía, Sasuke no era tan mala persona como creía, si su hermano mayor y Sasuke eran tan buenos amigos, era porque Sasuke era una buena persona. Ella ya podía ver a la buena persona que había detrás de él, se sentía cómoda hablando con el chico, bueno, excepto por la cosa dura que se le clavaba entre sus piernas.

—Ya me estas agradando un poco.

—Me alegro…—dijo Sasuke dejando de jugar con el mechón de pelo, para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda, Sakura puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke.

—Tampoco eres tan loco como pensé.

—No, no estoy tan loco…—susurró Sasuke siguiendo con la caricia—Solo intentaba buscar métodos para mantenernos calientes, hasta que algunos de nuestro amigos se den cuenta de que no estamos, de que no respondemos…—se rio—La fricción es buena, Sakurita…

—¡Sakura!—le dijo mientras bajaba la mano por su brazo.

—Sakurita, así se oye mejor, además así también te diré de ahora en adelante.

—Como quieras…

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo siguió acariciando su mejilla. Sakura no sabía lo que le estaba pasando ahora, pero se estaba sintiendo rara, estaba entrando en calor y el calor que sentía era demasiado abrasador, ¿acaso se estaba excitando sin darse cuenta? ¿Cómo podía ser? Le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo miro a los ojos. Sasuke dejó de acariciarla, pero no quito la mano.

—Oye…

—Umm…

—La fricción es buena…—le dijo Sasuke para deslizar la mano desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y seguir bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, que apretó con fuerza.

La fricción… con aquello podían entrar en calor, mientras tanto, aunque todo se estaba tornando extraño, ahora tenía muchas ganas extrañas de moverse sobre Sasuke de una forma que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. La otra mano de Sasuke subió por su muslo, deslizándose debajo de su falda, Sakura sintió la punta de los dedos de Sasuke sobre sus bragas.

—No te aproveches.

—Tengo frio y lo que te estoy proponiendo no implica tener sexo.

—No sé qué a te refieres.

—¿Por qué te haces la tonta?

Sakura no le contesto y cerró los ojos, sintió como Sasuke volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, pero la otra mano que tenía en el muslo, no se movió. El silencio volvió al cuarto y solo se oían sus respiraciones.

—Sakura…

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Lo estás pensando?

—Esto no está bien… Me dolerá—dijo ella, tenía algo de temor, según había escuchado eso dolía mucho.

—Ni siquiera hemos quedado en que haremos en verdad… Así que no debes preocuparte…—él bajo la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla, deslizándola por su cuerpo y bajando hasta sus caderas, se quedó con sus dos manos ahí.

—Yo…—murmuró, dios que iba a hacer, su cuerpo le decía que se dejase hacer lo que Sasuke quería hacer, pero su cerebro simplemente se negaba, ¿a quién debía ella hacerle caso? Bajo la mirada hacia sus cuerpos, las manos de Sasuke estaban quietas sobre sus caderas, si ella daba el sí ellos irían a…

—Sakurita…—escuchó como él la llamaba—Bájatelas—le dijo Sasuke de seguro refiriéndose a sus bragas.

—Ummm…

—Fricciónate contra mi cuerpo. Eso nos mantendrá en calor.

Sakura suspiro. No deseaba bajarse las pantaletas y menos friccionarse contra él, ella no tendría nada que la protegiera, estaría sin nada que la cubriese ahí abajo. Eso los llevaría a otra cosa y ella no quería pasar a aquella **"cosa"**. La conciencia no la dejaría tranquila, pasaría la vida entera traumada y pensado: _«Me sobe con Sasuke, soy una sobona. Sakura la sobona»_

Ella levanto la vista hacia él.

—Vamos…—murmuró él sonriente.

O era eso o era congelarse, aunque… ¿Si se quitaba parte de la ropa no tendría más frio? No entendía… Bueno, suspirando se levantó de encima de él, y frente a Sasuke se metió las manos debajo de la falda, buscando el elástico de las braguitas, cuando procedió a bajársela, de loca, Sasuke levanto una mano deteniéndola. Vio como el chico se llevaba las manos a su pantalón, desabotonándose el botón de estos y bajándose la cremallera. A la vista dejo un bóxer negro que mostraba claramente lo que cubrían.

Sakura tragó nerviosa. ¿En que se había metido? Debía de estar loca por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se dijo repitiéndoselo a si misma muchas veces.

Sasuke se levantó de la colchoneta y frente a ella, se bajó un poco los pantalones, dejando fuera de la acción a sus calzoncillos, y gracias a dios porque ella no le gustaría ver aquello que se veía a lenguas. Él volvió a sentarse y abriendo las piernas extendió una mano hacia ella.

Sakura dio un respingo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sakura…

Ella aceptó la mano y él con la otra mano libre señaló su falda, ah, él quería que se las quitara. Sakura volvió a meter sus manos debajo de la falda, agarrando las bragas por los extremos, se deslizó el material hasta abajo, levantó una pierna quitándosela y dejó que quedara enredada en su otra pierna, sobre su zapato.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas y ella se encogió de hombros, entonces esta vez sí procedió a aceptar la mano y subirse otra vez a horcadas sobre él. Cuando se sentó encima de Sasuke, Sakura, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo más. Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndola más a él.

—No hare nada que no tú no quieras…

Sakura bufo, mientras intentaba levantar las caderas, no quería sentir **eso**todavía.

—¿Por qué todos los chicos dicen eso y siempre obligan a las chicas a hacer las cosas que ellos quieren?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Algún chico te ha dicho esto?

—Pues no, pero veo películas y se cómo va la cosa.

Sasuke se rio y la hizo bajar sobre él, Sakura le sonrió nerviosa y se dejó llevar, ya para que seguir negándose, ya estaba encima de él, así que comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él. Era de locos, lo sabía, pero aquello se sentía tan bien, aquella fricción entre sus dos cuerpos. Aunque tuviera solo 16 años, Sakura sabía muy bien lo que conllevaría aquello. Cerró los ojos y le paso los brazos por el cuello a Sasuke otra vez, pegándose más a él. Sentía un poco la humedad entre sus piernas y aumento más el ritmo. Abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke tenía una cara extraña y se estaba mordiendo los labios.

—Sasuke…—susurró ella cerca de sus labios.

El chico la miro.

—Me está gustando esto…—murmuró para después cerrar sus ojos.

Sakura contempló el rostro de Sasuke. Aún no había reparado lo hermoso que este era. Se sujetó más a su cuello mientras seguía con los movimientos. Él soltó un gruñido, Sakura sentía lo duro que estaba este ahí abajo, eso se sentía bien.

—Sasuke…

El abrió sus ojos.

—Sakura…—susurró Sasuke cerca de su boca—Quiero besarte…—murmuró él buscando sus labios, Sakura quito el rostro, quería besarlo, en verdad quería saber a qué sabían los labios de Sasuke, pero…—Sakura…

—Umm…—gimió la chica, dejando que él encontrara sus labios, abrazando los labios femeninos con los suyos. Ella dejó que la besara, los labios de Sasuke eran tan cálidos y suaves, abriola boca bajo la suya y un momento después sintió la lengua de Sasuke entrar en su cavidad bucal.

En ese mismo instante, un ruido estruendoso los alertó y los hizo mirar a la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta de par en par. Sakura miró claramente, había un chico en el medio de la puerta.

—Vaya…—escuchó que Sasuke murmuraba.

Espera un momento. Sakura se sonrojo y se levantó como un resorte, alejándose de Sasuke. Ese chico era su hermano Sai, este la estaba viendo desde donde estaba, en una situación comprometedora. Sai se acercó hasta ellos y miro a Sakura y luego a Sasuke.

—¿Qué diablos haces Sasuke?

—Tenía frio…—dijo él mientras se levantaba y se subía los pantalones, abotonándoselos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Sai—¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Bueno…—empezó a decir Sai y se rascó la cabeza—Te encontré tocando a mi hermana pequeña, si fuera otro chico te golpearía, pero como soy yo y soy un degenerado igual que tú, pues no haré nada—dijo y se carcajeo.

—Eres un imbécil, Sai—le espetó Sakura.

No podía creerlo, su hermano era un imbécil en verdad, ¿por qué no se preocupaba por ella y golpeaba a Sasuke? Él la había puesto en esa situación, dios se moría de la vergüenza, había estado moviéndose contra Sasuke, sintiendo su miembro en su entrepierna.

Su hermano se rio.

—¿Estas bien hermanita?

—¿Tu qué crees?

—¡Dios! ¿Sasuke acaso no encuentras nada que hacer? Tantas chicas por aquí y coges a mi hermana para hacer tus cosas…

—Ya sabes, uno se cansa de comer lo mismo todos los días, hay que probar nuevos alimentos.

Sakura apretó su manos hasta volverlas puños, iba a golpear a Sai y Sasuke, no se podían ser más estúpidos. Suspiro, intentando tranquilizar su enfado.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?—preguntó Sakura esta vez, aun con el rubor de la vergüenza cubriendo sus mejillas, que te encontrara alguien quien no conocías era una cosa, pero que lo hiciese tu hermano y en si en una situación no muy grata, era realmente vergonzoso.

—Pues tus amigas me llamaron, me dijeron que habías dejado tus cosas en el salón y que no sabían dónde estabas, que tenías rato desde que habías salido y que estaban preocupadas por ti…—dijo Sai e hizo un ademan de manos—Ya saben, tus amigas son una chicas muy protectoras. Dijeron que tenían rato buscándote y querían que yo les ayudara. Sabes yo me dije que quizás estabas con algún chico y no me equivoque…—dijo sonriendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se rio.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?—preguntó Sakura ignorando el ultimo comentario de su hermano.

—Bueno…—Sai se pasó una mano por el pelo—Fui mi salón y no encontré que Sasuke estuviese ahí, es que quería que me ayudara a buscarte, lo llame al móvil y me di cuenta de que estaba en su bolsa, entonces pensé que quizás Sasuke estaba con alguna chica y busque a Karin, quien es la acosadora número uno de Sasuke—dijo Sai—¿En verdad no sé cómo la aguantas?—le dijo esto a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—¡Al grano!—exclamó Sakura.

—Uy estás muy sensible hoy…—murmuró Sai—Pues la busque y me dijo que no sabía, pero ya sabes lo mal actriz que es, la acorralé y le pregunte y me dijo que te había encerrado en el cuarto de utensilios del instituto. Así que vine a buscarte y pues… ¡mate a dos pájaros de un tiro!—se rio—Dios! Aun ando medio sorprendido, Sakurita no sabía que te gustaba Sasuke-kun.

A ella no le gustaba, solo… Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, él era guapo, pero al ser tan mujeriego le quitaba todo aire de posible conquista, ella no podría enamorarse de un hombre como Sasuke.

—Tonto, este imbécil no me gusta…

—Eso no fue lo que me pareció, porque dime tú, ¿crees que voy a dejar que una chica me toque al menos que no me guste, solo por aburrimiento?—le dijo Sai arqueando una ceja.

—Estas imaginándote cosas.

—Ya cállate Sai…—le mandó a callar Sasuke—Como dice Sakurita estas imaginándote cosas…

—De todos modos, Ino y Hinata están esperando por ti en tu salón, Sakura, es mejor que vuelvas…—le dijo Sai.

—Si…—dijo Sakura, debía de volver pero… miró a Sasuke, él tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miraba mientras hablaba con Sai.

—¿Oye… no te las vas a subir?—le preguntó su hermano.

Sakura se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, su ropa interior aún estaba enrollada sobre su tobillo, se agachó y procedió a subírselas, dios, que vergüenza, ¿acaso podía ser peor?

—Oye Sakurita…—dijo su hermano—Me tendrás que dar la mesada de todo el mes si no quieres que esto llegue a los oídos de mama o de papa…—murmuró Sai.

Sakura termino de subirle la ropa interior y miro a su hermano.

—En tus sueños…—le dijo Sakura. Sabía que Sai no diría nada, su hermano había hecho cosas peores que ella, así que no podía objetar nada si no quería que ella abriera la boca también.

—Eres malo, Sai…—dijo Sasuke.

—Mira quién habla…

—Mejor vámonos—dijo Sasuke pasando por el lado de Sakura y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Sai lo siguió mientras Sakura se quedaba mirándolo. Una vez en la puerta, Sasuke se detuvo y se giró hacia Sakura.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura—dijo y sonrió—He entrado en calor…—luego de esto se fue con Sai.

Sakura abrió la boca, no podía creerlo, ese maldito, había jugado con ella, la había tratado como sus múltiples chicas, eso se lo pagaría, él lo haría.

.

.

* * *

><p>Este es un regalo para mi otra querida Hija: <strong>Susanna Paola Covis Bracho<strong> **(Suzy)**

Love u Boo! Que goces mucho en tu cumple!


End file.
